The Primeval Ride!
by InGenworker
Summary: Andrew playing Conner give's some people a tour around a remake of the Primeval world and it goes fine, untill a Anomaly apper's. Not Good at sumaries, but wortha a read!
1. Welcome to Primeval the Ride!

"Ahh, Welcome to **_Primeval The Ride_**!" Conner Temple said, as five people entered his Jeep. He was in a garage. After a couple of people shook hands with him, he continued his speech. "As I was saying, I will take you for a small ride around london, including a tour around the ARC!

Well, let's begin!" Conner said opening the door and climbing inot the drivers seat. The Garage door opened and the car began to drive. "As you can see, we were just in the ARC Garage." Conner said turning round and pointing at the large building. "I think my friend Becker, gave you a choice is you wanted to go on the tour through London, or through the ARC with Danny right?" Everybody answerd yes.

"Ok now, im going to turn right down Chaos street." Conner said turning the wheel. "Now, the second house on left-" Conner pointed left. "- is my house, oh there's abby." Conner pointed to a blond-haired girl looking out of the window. "Alright Abb's!" Conner shouted to the woman. She looked up. "Hey Con, sorry i cant talk now, im doind spring cleaning!" Abby shouted back, and then went back into the house. "Ok, If you look on your right, just ahead, is the Pub. Mine, Abby and Nic-. Mine and Abby's hangout spot." Conner said pointing ahead. The Pub was large with ten windows, and some graffiti that red ' Conner was Here!".

Suddenly a beaping noise sounded from the glove compartment. Conner opend it and took out a small remote. "Oh god" Conner mutterd, lound enough for everybody to here. "Um, ok, everybody remain calm, but a Anomaly has opend up not far from here." Conner said takeing his eye's off the road and on to the Anomaly detector. Suddenly a giant Anomaly opened infront off the car. "CRAP!" Conner shouted as the car went through the Anomaly. "Okay, um let me just stop the car and revers and get some help." Conner said putting the Handheld down. "Um porbalm, the brakes are broken."

Conner looked around. The car was slowly moveing next to a lagoon, around the lagoon were tropical tree's.

"Um, well, by the look's of it-" Conner said turing to face to crowd "-Welcome to the Jurassic Peirod!". Conner said proudly waveing his hands in a banner-like shape. "Just need to turn the car around and-" He was cut off by the sound of a closeing Anomaly. "CRAP!" Conner shouted picking up the detector. "Um, there seem's to be a Anomaly, not that far from here." Conner said turning to the crowd in the back seat.

Suddenly a loud growning sound ehcoed through the lagoon. "That didnt sound good." Conner said, makeing the car pick up speed. They were going seven miles a hour now. Suddenly a large head, followed by a large neck erupted out of the water in the lagoon. "Un-beliveble!" Conner exclamed. "Brachiosaurus" Conner said turing to his guest's.

The Brachiosurus turned it's head in the direction of the car, and spreyed everybody with water from its massie blowholes, getting everybody wet.

"Well, the Brachiosaurus just spreyed us, with the water it has collected in its nose." Conner said turnign slitly angry. He turned right, into the trees's and sped up to 13 miles a hour.

As the Jeep travled through the tree's, flowers, bugs and leafs got cauhgt in the car. The car then left the jungle and came out into a large clearing full of ferns.

"Finally something familar." Conner said point to the ferns. Suddenly a large Four legged dinosaur wandered out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. However the clearing was 20 ft x 20 ft, which wasnt very big. "Oh god, Stegasurus, normaly frendly, but can be very, very aggresive when it wants to be." Suddenly a brigth light caught everybody eye. "The Anomaly, I knew it was around here somewere!" Conner said a little too loud, with a smile on his face. The Stegosurus made a grunting sound and started walking towards the car. Then faster. Then Faster. "Hurrie!" Somebody from the back seat said. "This is as fast as it go's, Becker lowerd the horse power!" Conner said driveing towards the Anomaly, with the Stegosurus in hot pursit. Finally the Jeep enterd the Anoamly.


	2. Please vist to gift shop!

"Ok, it probaly wont follow." Conner said lowering the speed back to 7 miles a hour." "Only porbalem is-" Conner looked around "-This isnt home." They were in a tropical jungle, not that far from a cave. "Okay, luckly, there is another Anomaly in that cave." Conner pointed ahead, with the detector in his other hand.

"Oh, look!" Conner said very fast, and in a urget voice, as he pointed right into the tree's. Two small green Dinosaurus were fighting.

"Well, there Compsognathus, but the tree's here, dont evolove untill the cretaceous. " Conner looked around. "So that means, they probaly came through the Anomaly, we could see a lot of Jurassic carnivores." Conner said speeding up to 10 miles a hour.

To the right was a dense forest, and to the left was a large rocky hill, made out of rock's and sandstone. Suddenly a large roar came from the top of the rocky hill, and a large, double crested dinosaur stepped into view.

"Holy Crap!" Dilophasurus!" Conner shouted, getting the attention of the creature. "CRAP!" Conner shouted takeing the Jeep up the its 13-mile-a-hour-top-speed as the creature bagen walking down the hill towards the car. As the car slowly came towards the cave entrance, the Dilophasurus was only a few feet away. Suddenly the creature stopped, stood up straight, opened it mouth and-. "COVER YOUR EYES!" Conner shouted to them. They did, just as the Dilophasurus spat its toxic saliva all over everybody.

Finally the entered the car. "Good, I need to talk to Lester about geting a roof on this thing, dont worrie, the poisen will only affect you if it got you in your eyes. Now the Anomaly shouldnt be far from he-" He was cut of when a thunderus roar ehcoed through the car. "Oh carp, everybody stay quite." Conner wishpered turning to the passengers. He looked around. The cave was very narrow, however, on the right, the wall had clampsed and the floor was coverd in rocks, the Jeep couldnt go there, but other creatures can. "What's that." Conner wishpered.

In the floor coverd rocks, something, as large as a man, was moveing around. Suddenly a large Raptor leapt up onto one of the rocks. "Oh Crap!"

Conner said takeing out a pistol ans shooting at the Raptor. The creature fell to the ground, only to be replced by two more. As they continued through the car, the whole right side, had Raptor crawling around. "Stay Down!" Conner said to the passengers as he shot more Raptors.

Soon they left the tunle, only to come out into a large cave room. The roof was about 50ft high, and there was no exit, apart from the anomaly that was at the other side of the room! "Over there!" Conner shouted.

"Oh please let this be home!" Suddenly Three Raptors came out of the tunle and ran towards the car. As Conner shot at them, a loud foot step echoed through the cave, then a roar. Suddenly a large Dinosaur stepped out from the shadows. "TTT-RRREEEXXXX!" Conner shouted, with the rex and raptors comeing straght towards the car, and to make it worst, the Anomaly was closeing.

Suddenly the car bust throught the Anomaly in the nick off time. Just after Jeep enterd the Anomaly snap shut. "Yes!" Conner said turning off the car and relaxing. "Now, will you look at that!." Conner said looking foward. Just ahead was the AARC Garage. Conner presst a butten on the Jeep, makeing to door lift up. "Well, Im hope you injoyed the Primeval tour, please vist the ARC gift shop, and tell your friends." Conner said entering the garage and turning off the car.

* * *

Well, I based this story off the Jurassic Park ride they have in florida.

Oh, Going though the Anomaly_ is _part of the tour, but Conner is a good actor right?

Now I will leave you will one question.

How cool would it be to have a Primeval Ride?

This is InGenWorker Signing out!


End file.
